On the road
by Walkerlurker
Summary: Carl and Beth are getting closer as the group lives on the road. I intend this to be a multi chapter story, also, it's an adaptation of 'Flowers' that's improved and set long before they reach the prison.
1. Chapter 1

The world went to shit. It was as simple as that. But living in that world was far from simple. Beth was the kind of person you needed when your world had changed forever. She was kind, sweet, and protective. Not to mention stunning. Carl knew that all to well. He would never have the courage to talk to her. He simply would not know what to say, and even if he did, he wasn't sure his nerves would hold up. He would only end up embarrassing himself in front of her. Carl always thought he could ask Daryl, but he didn't exactly seem like the crushing type, despite the fact he was very protective of Carl and Beth. Carl was now being treated as an adult, after putting down Shane and several other walkers when the farm was overrun. He had also changed physically. His hair was long and messy, and his crush on Beth inevitably meant a change of style. He now wore black jeans and battered shirts, not to mention the guns…

'Well…y-you know girls, dad?' Carl asked, standing shyly in the doorway of Rick's room, in the abandoned cabin they had found just a few days ago. Rick turned to see his son, looking embarrassed and a little nervous.  
'I know a few, son' Rick replied, giving an 'I know better' grin. Carl squirmed in embarrassment.  
'Well…how do you talk to them? Like…I-if you don't know them very well.'

'Daryl Dixon's gotta be the answer, Carl. Go talk to him.'

'Christ, I aint ya fuckin' dad kid, go talk to him' Daryl yelled, making a nervous looking Carl step back.  
' s-s-sorry…I-I didn't I-Um…I' Carl stuttered, now more than a little scared of the man. Daryl couldn't bring himself to yell at the kid anymore.  
'Look if ya really wanna know how to impress a girl, you gotta come with me…'

Half an hour later Carl and Daryl came back to the Cabin. Carl had bottle filled with flowers.

'Hey Baby' Lori said, ruffling her sons hair.  
'Hi mom' Carl replied.  
'So, your daddy told me you wanna talk to girls…so…give it up, who's the lucky lady?' Carl's freckled face turned tomato red and he suddenly found something very interesting in the cracked wooden floor.  
'Mom…there's no one…I-I err, just-just wanted to know…'

'I'm not gonna get that easily am I sweetie? Well, whoever it is, go get her little Romeo!'

'H-hi Beth' Carl said, standing in the doorway of her bedroom. She noticed his left hand was behind his back.  
'What's up Carl?'  
'I err...I g-got you these' he said shyly, pulling out his right hand and handing her a vase, filled with beautiful handpicked flowers.  
' Thank you Carl. That's really sweet' she replied pulling the younger boy into a quick hug. Carl froze as she did, feeling his stomach flutter. He began to stutter.  
'I...its...t-t-thatsss o-ok' He pulled away, embarrassed at his reaction. His face was a bright and clearly visible blush. Beth found his blush endearing, and something made her reach out, remove his hat and ruffle his hair.  
'Like I said, you're sweet Carl.'  
'I-thank you' he replied. He looked into her eyes, finding himself yet more embarrassed.  
'Y-y-y-your eyes...t-there p-pretty' He stuttered, feeling butterflies take off in his stomach. Beth smiled, finding herself yet more taken in by his nerves, also, feeling a blush begin to spread across her face.  
'I-you to, Carl. Why don't you sit down?' Carl eagerly bounded over and sat down next to her.  
Beth wrapped an arm around him. He rested his head on her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Carl sat on the table, swinging his legs to a fro. War, he had realized, could be many things. Tragic, terrifying, and also, a little bit exiting, though he could never admit that. He didn't enjoy it, but when the walkers are coming for you, you got a little bit of a buzz. It felt like you were a hero. He was proud of himself every time he killed one. Sometimes he wondered if he was a sociopath, it sometimes felt like that. But thinking about that scared him. He tried not to. Another thing about war was that could be incredibly boring. No games, no computers, no TV's. He read a lot more now. He'd found some good books in the cabin, about cool things, especially a long, thick looking book called _Lord of the rings_. He had loved that one. It had elves and dwarfs and dragons. Nerdy things, but still, to him, they were cool.

Someone tapping him on the shoulder was enough to jolt him out of his thoughts. His razor-sharp survival instincts, honed by months on the run, made him turn around with surprising speed, and moving his hand to his holster with almost military efficiency. He promptly removed his hand from his weapon, upon seeing it was the kind, sweet, not to mention beautiful sixteen year old girl that was Beth Greene. A blush began to spread across his face, clearly visible against his freckles.  
'Wow…Carl, you're jumpy, I just came to say hello'  
'Hi…y-yeah…I-Its kinda creepy in here I guess.' He was right. The dust covered most items in the room he was sitting in, and cobwebs infested every corner. He struggled for something better to say, coming out with choked: 'Y-You um…you l-look…um…p-p-pretty' He muttered. The words came out wrong, sounding forced and nervous.  
'We'll…thank you, Carl. That's sweet f you to say.' Beth replied, feeling a little uncomfortable, she decided to give her shyness a kicking, leaning down and kissing lightly on the cheek. She could almost feel the heat of his blush, which now covered his whole face, turning it a beetroot red. Carl felt butterflies hammering away inside his stomach. His nerves where fighting a battle to humiliate him further, and his heart was struggling back. His heart won, just, and he looked up into Beth's shining blue eyes. One day, she would be his.


End file.
